


Queen Kei

by Kan13



Category: 12 kingdoms - Fandom
Genre: 12 kingdoms, Drama, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Isekai, Kei - Freeform, Lots of drama, highschool, queen kei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kan13/pseuds/Kan13
Summary: The Queen of Kei is swept back into Japan. Now that Youko has learned to be a ruler and a strong queen, can she learn to be a high schooler again? How would she handle being some place so familiar that she knows she doesn't belong?





	1. Chapter 1

Queen Kei slipped on her pants as a knock came as her door.

“Your Magesty,” Keiki’s voice sounded about as forlorn as ever.  Her attendant gave her a look and Kei sighed and nodded.  Her attendant walked to the door, unlocked it, and let the kirin in.

One look at her attire and Keiki bristled.

“What are you planning this time?!”

“The towns bordering Ko need a little help,” she said tying her red hair up in a high pony tail, “Apparently the storms that hit Ko, often effect that part of Kei as well.  I have Koshou coming with me to see what they have in place of canals and storm drains.  I’m thinking we can help by building a dam and a sea wall.  But I have to see everything for myself and-“

“Can’t you just believe the maps given to you?”

“I think better if I can see it with my own eyes, Keiki,” Kei said with an apologetic smile, “I will be back tomorrow morning before court starts, you have my word.”

“Please do,” he said, “As happy as I am to see you ruling with both feet on the ground, I get anxious if you are not where you are supposed to be.”

Kei laughed, “I’ll be right back, Mr. Worry Wart.”

()

“Your Majesty,” the ministers voice cut into her thoughts.  She had been thinking of the cliffs outside the coastal town.  The cliffs should act as a natural sea wall, but for some reason, the water still rose above it.

“Yes?” she asked, playing off her inattention. 

“I was saying that the refugees from Ko have reached a number we are unable to sustain.  The cost is not only too much, but the standards you outlined are above our means.”

“They are under our care until Ko has a new ruler,” Kei replied, not unkindly, “I’ve been instructed by the heavens to care for my citizans.  They are mine…adopted, you could say.  Perhaps we can start a sponsorship. Ask local businesses and even the lords to donate?”

“…the Lords, Your Majesty?”

“Yes, and even ask families across Kei.  Ask for a donation to help those in need until Ko can have its ruler.  And minister, I don’t want a single coin of any donated amount to go anywhere else, other than to the efforts of caring for the refugees.  Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Your Majesty, I believe I know what you are saying.  You wish to open up a charity fund and extend it to everyone in Kei?”

Kei nodded.

“Then I shall make it happen, Your Majesty.”

“Minister.”

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Not a single, coin.”

“I will see to it myself,” he said, a determined look taking hold of his normally vapid expression.

When he left Keiki asked, “will this be ok?  How are the lower class supposed to help the refugees when they are suffering as well?”

“They don’t have to,” Kei replied, “Its charity, not a tax.  I’ve already explained to this minister a while ago what charity is, so he was able to understand me.  Only those that feel they can spare a coin can feel the need to give freely.  And every coin will be used to build more refugee placements and provide them with more food.”

“It sounds like a good plan…where many things can go wrong.”

She sighed, “yes, but we don’t know until we try.”

The rest of the day was similar and uneventful.  It wasn’t until Koshou came by in the evening that Kei couldn’t help but get a little more excited.

“And?”

“That’s it,” he said with a sigh, “they don’t want anything to change.”

“But it would help them so much,” Kei said looking at the census, “just a few storm canals could vastly improve the state of their fields, even when there isn’t a storm!”

“Maybe if we tried one thing at a time, instead of all those projects at once,” he said, then quickly added, “Your Majesty.”

She smiled and nodded, “I guess I got carried away. Mind if I ask you one more favor?”

Koshou snorted, “Command me Your Majesty, I will not ever say ‘no’ and will do so willingly.”

“Go back and find out which idea they are least opposed to, and then we’ll start with that one, ok?”

He laughed, “right, right.”

()

Back home Sugimoto swore.

Her adventures may have calmed her down, but she still didn’t feel…normal, anymore.  She wanted so badly to get back to a state of normalcy that she realized that she was aggravating the problem. 

She had noticed that the other boy had taken up painting.

She quickly found out she had no such talent, and no such patience.  Her mother had gone to a flower arranging class, and Sugimoto found that she liked it.  It was peaceful and took her mind off of the other world.  She could zone out and do what she needed to do, if only for a little while.

The only problem was that she kept cutting her fingers with the small blade when she had to shorten the stem. 

The small blade and the blood only reminded her of how stupid she was, and after cutting her fingers countless times, she gave up on flower arranging. 

Why was she still stuck?  She felt sick with the knowledge that there really was another world out there.  Before it had all been fantasy, and fun to think about.  When given the actual opportunity…

She had blown it.  She had let what she could only look back and call insanity, take over and go to her head. 

And she still felt it inside her.  The deep desire to be part of the other world.  To be connected to it in any way.

Maybe that was why she could never leave the other boy alone.  He was a part of that whole…sense of adventure.

And she still, despite everything, really, really wanted it.

()

They had chosen the dam.

Kei sighed in relief when Koshou had brought her the news.  At least she could do one thing without upsetting too many people.  She had hoped they would pick the canal system, but the dam with its connecting floodgates were a good start and she’d take it. 

()

Time passed and Keiki walked in as his Queen was pulling her hair up again. 

“Wow,” Kei smiled, “You didn’t knock.  This must be important.”

“Please do not leave today,” he said sternly.

“I will be back before dinner,” she sighed, “I’m only going to see how the building is doing.”

“You can’t trust the reports?”

“Fine,” Kei sighed, “I’m leaving because I’m feeling stuffy.  I just need a few hours to get out and breathe a little.”

“…you’ve been with King En a little too much.”

“I was like this before you came to Horai and dragged me here.  I would go for long walks to recharge.”

“Then walk here!”

“Mmmm, no.”

Keiki glowered and Kei stared back.  This was a normal tup of war for them and Gyokuyo went about her duties as if there wasn’t anything wrong.

“Could you wait until the Sou is gone?”

Kei’s scowl deepened, “he’s not gone yet?  He said he was going to leave this morning with the moon!  The moon set long ago!”

“I think he’s waiting for you to send him and his son off.”

Kei sighed, “fine, let me get redressed and I’ll be out.  Make sure this is actually a send off and not just another series of formalities, please.”

“But Your Majesty-“

“Please, Keiki?” She asked, “I am not so foolish to think I don’t know why Sou brought his son with him just to discuss how we each deal with the refugees from Ko.”

Keiki looked confused, “what do you mean?”

Kei caught her attendants eye and both of them started to giggle.  The whole palace had been a hot bed of gossip when Sou’s son had shown up with him. 

Sou had three children, two girls and one boy.  The boy was their eldest and had been in his upper twenties when Sou had taken the throne.  After many years, he still hadn’t married.  Seeing how Kei was not too old and not too young, Sou had gotten excited and had sought the opportunity to play match maker.

Of course Keiki was the only one who did not see this. 

()

“Your Ma-“

Kei raised an eye brow.

“Youko,” Koshou corrected, “as you can see, everything is fine.”

“I know,” she laughed, “I never doubted.  I just wanted to get away from the court for a while.”

He Laughed as well, a hearty, loud laugh, then he stopped, “is that ok?  I mean…is that allowed?  Wise?”

“Probably not,” She admitted as she watched the laborers, “But I really want to see this for myself.  Shokai did a lot of damage in Ko, I want to avoid that here if possible.”

“The weather will do what the heavans want, there’s little we can do to stop it.”

“But there’s no need for recovery to take longer than need be.”

Koshou laughed, “indeed!”

Kei chose to stay the night.  A Storm was rolling in and she had no desire to fly back to the palace sopping wet.

“The last thing I need right now is a cold,” she told Joriyuu to pass on to Keiki, “I’ll be home in the morning.  By then the storm will have passed.”

()

Kei woke up to a scream and a crash.  The part of the inn she’d been staying at had collapsed due to the power of the storm.

“Your-Youko!” Koshou ran through the busted wall, “Are you alright?!”

“I’m fine! Find someone to help you build a temporary shelter!  We need to move these people out of the rain!”

“Where are you going?” As if he didn’t already know.

“I’m going to help the ones that fell!”

The building had fallen in a way that ripped walls out of the structure in uneven teeth.   She used those to slide down to the muddy ground.  Already the streets were turning into rivers.  As she watched two people that had been in the same inn were swept away with the currant.  She hurried to grab any one else that might meet the same fate.

She staggered and managed to help a few people out from under the collapsed bits of the building.  Kei pointed them in the direction that Koshou was setting up a shelter before moving to the next place.

It was just one misstep. 

Just one.

And before she knew it, she was in the water, rushing down the street, the current not only pulling her along, but pulling her under.  She smashed and hit all the odd objects that were being swept along as well.  She tried to protect her head, but in the confusion, she came in contact with a large solid object and lost consciousness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Youko….Youko….”

She blinked several times, trying to clear her head and eye sight.  Where ever she was, it was bright and smelled weird.

“Youko!”

“…mother?”

Youko stared at the woman sitting by her bed, her father standing behind his wife.

Bother of them look relieved, even her strict father, even his eyes looked moist as she looked up at them.

“My baby!”

Her mother hugged her close, yet gingerly, as if afraid her daughter might break.  Youko felt her head and the bandage that was there.  She looked at down at herself, trying to take stock of everything, and noticed that she’d been really hurt. 

“Mom, dad…what’s going on?”

She was so confused. 

“That’s what we would like to know,” he father said, “but that can wait, you just rest up and then you can tell us everything.”

Everything?

Instead of panicking, however, she just felt tired.  So tired. 

()

Sugimoto ran to the hospital and felt like she would burst as she had to walk while inside.  She passed two cops on the way to Youkos room.  She eyed them as they entered the elevator.

“Nakajima!” Sugimoto burst into the room and hesitated.  Her friends parents were sitting with her, and her father did not look happy.  Her mother was in tears.

“I,” Youko swallowed hard, “I truly don’t remember than much.”

Sugimoto froze.  Nakajimas head was wrapped up, she obviously didn’t come here through Keikis power.  Did she not remember that they were friends?

Worse.

Was she going to go back to being the old annoying Nakajima?

“Sugimoto!” Youko almost leapt to her feet if her parents hadn’t been in her way, “Oh, Sugimoto!”

There, she could tell in Nakajimas eyes that she really did remember.  Breathing a sigh of relief, she walked over to her bed.

“Nakajima, how are you?”

“I thought we said no visitors,” Mr. Nakajima said, looking stern.

“Maybe she can help Youko remember, they were together after all,” said her mother.

“I remember Sugimoto trying to help me out, but after that, I don’t-“

“Like I said before,” Sugimoto said quickly, “we got separated when we fell into the sea.”

“But you say you don’t remember what happened before that?” her father said, “your teacher and many students were hospitalized because of you!  The least you could do is tell the police the truth!”

“I am,” Youko said, wincing at her fathers accusations, “I remember that a strange man was chasing me, and I tried to run away.  Sugimoto and Asano were helping me.  I don’t remember much else.”

Was it just here, of was Nakajima much better at lying than she had been the last time they’d met?

“then where is Asano?” her mother asked very softly, to balance out her husband.

Youko looked down, “he’s dead, I told the police that he died.”

“How can you be sure if you say you don’t remember!”

“Dear-“

“I told you and the police that I only remember bits and pieces,” Youko said, “I don’t know what else you want!”

Sugimoto glanced over at her father and had to work hard not to smile.  It was clear that Nakajima had never risen her voice to him before.

“Maybe,” Sugimoto said slowly, “her memory will come back once she get’s some rest.  Maybe even some counseling too.”

“Great,” her father sighed, “a daughter with red hair that goes to a shrink, we’ll be the laughing stock where ever we go.”

“Everything will be ok, mother,” Youko said, ignoring her father.  Her mother was visibly upset.  “I’ll be fine and everything will be ok.”

“I have to go back to work,” her father sighed, giving up.  To him, it was useless getting amgry at a person when they were sick in bed.

A low growl sounded, calling attention to Youko, who simply blinked, her face as still as stone.

“I must be hungry,” she said stiffly. 

Ok, Sugimoto corrected her self, not that good of a liar after all.

“I’ll stay for a while, if that’s ok,” She said out loud instead as Nakajimas parents stood to leave.

“Of course,” the mother said at the same time Youko said, “please do!”

The mother gave a small chuckle, “just don’t stay too long.  Youko, you need your rest.”

“Yes, mother,” Youko smiled at her.

When the room was empty Youko heaved a great sigh, “Honkyou, I told you to stay quiet!”

From her shadow the ears and snout of Keiki’s servant appeared.

“I did not like the way that man spoke, then he dared dismiss himself before awaiting your command.”

“That’s because I’m not a queen here,” She stressed again, “Here I’m just Youko, nothing else.  Are you able to contact Keiki?”

“Yes, I passed along your message.”

“Good, what’s going on over there?”

Sugimoto sat in the chair previously occupied by Youkos mother.  Nakajima may not be talking to her, but she was doing all this in front of her, because Sugimoto was a member of “those in the know”.

It was a good feeling.

“We are having trouble coming to get you. There is another storm brewing.”

“Another one?!”

“It’s the third one since you left.”

Youko turned to Sugimoto, who shrugged, “there are always summer storms on the coasts all around Japan.  Though there is a lot of them this time of year, its not too abnormal.”

“But if they’re happening in different places here, why not over there?  Why is it only attacking my coast?!” Youko gritted her teeth, “Have I upset the gods?”

()

Keikis heart broke as another storm let loose on the coast. 

“I need to get back,” Kantai said, after delivering his report, “I and a few others are building what we can to aid in damage prevention.  But the people are also being evacuated inland.”

“These storms are so violent,” Keiki replied, “are those inland not effected as well?”

“They are, but no one can get swept away from there, so its safer.”

“Other’s were swept away?”

“A few, but not many.”

Keiki nodded, “I will let the queen know.”

Kantai bowed and left.

()

School was…so very different and yet the exact same as when she left.

She was scolded by the principal and warned to not let anything like that happen again.  Youko nodded and said what they wanted to hear. 

After a year in court, the principal was easy to handle.

Sugimoto was waiting for her and the moment they made eye contact, they both started laughing.

“What took you so long?”

“Apparently I’ve been a very bad girl,” Yuko said with a chuckle, “Very unfit to be an honor student.”

“Oh, the shame.”

“Indeed.”

Yuko formally apologized to the class for the disturbance that had happened.  As she stood up straight, she noticed that nothing really had changed.  The half amused and skeptical looks from her class were all the same.

It almost made her laugh again. 

To think that these looks and their opinion had mattered so much to her before.  To think that it had driven her mad!

“Is there something amusing?” The teacher asked and Yuko jumped a little, she had been smiling.

“I’m just glad to be back,” Yuko said, and then wondered how much of that was a lie.

()

“A typhoon?  So soon after the last one?!” 

The end of school was interrupted by another storm and Yuko stared out the window.  She wondered how many seeds, how many other peoples children, had been lost to each storm? 

She felt a light nudge on the bottom of her shoe.

“Nakajima,” came her class mates, those that she had thought she was on good standing with, but now she could see very well how much they didn’t like her.

“Yes?” Yuko asked, smiling brightly.

“Now that I’m class president, I’m going to have to ask that you turn in your journal when you’re done with it, by yourself,” she said, “I have things to do and I can’t wait for you.”

“I’m already done,” Yuko said handing the girl her journal, “Thank you for your hard work.  I know how demanding the job is.”

The girl could’ve been sucking on a lemon as she snatched the journal from Yuko’s hand.

“I guess this means, you and that freak girl are best friends since you all killed that other boy together?”

Yuko was floored and didn’t respond before the girl left the room.

How could anyone think they had killed Assano?  Was that the rumor that was going around?  That this was just a scheme in order to get away with murder?

Well…its not that her hands were clean of blood or anything, but she had tried to keep Asano safe.  The thought that she had killed him was…was…

Damn, she already felt guilty about it enough as it was!

“Your Majesty,” Hankyos head rose from the floor, “I have a report.”

Youko looked around, making sure no one was in the room and that the hall was empty. Then she nodded for him to continue.

“Citizens have gone missing, search parties are underway, but they could have been brought over like yourself.  Fortification is underway between storms and evacuation is taking place.  Taiho wishes to know if you have any other orders.”

“Are other kingdoms being effected?  Or is it just Kei?”

“I will relay the question.”

“Thank you Hankyo,” Youko sighed, “Make sure the refugees are evacuated the same as the others.”

“Of course.”

“Just making sure.”

“May I speak freely, your majesty?”

Youko chuckled, “Please do.”

“I do not like the way you are allowing yourself to be spoken to.  You are a queen.  The Taiho-“

“Is not here,” Youko cut in, “please don’t tell him, k?  I dread that he may show up at school again and cause another upheaval.”

“That is all I have to report today,” he replied and began to drop back into her shadow.

“Thank you…oh!  Hankyo!”

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Are you able to travel around this country?”

“…yes…”

“Then could you travel around and find anyone that may have been brought over?  When I go back, I intend to take my people back with me.”

()

Sugimoto only entered when she was sure her friends conversation was over.  She hadn’t wished to startle her, so she waited outside the door and stood guard in case someone else passed by. 

Youko smiled when she saw her.

“You ready to brave the storm?”

“Only just barely,” Sugimoto sighed, and took a seat instead, “it sucks that we’re not in the same class anymore.  Out of pity or not, sitting next to you was way better than the one I’ve got now.”

“Sorry about that.”

Sugimoto wave the apology away, “stop that.  I thought you were bigger than that now.  Queens don’t apologize.”

“Oh, yes they do,” Youko replied sternly, “I will apologize however many times I want.”

They broke out into giggles again and stood to leave.  Sugimoto sobered as she remembered what she had wanted to tell her friend.

“There’s a boy, in your class this year, I believe, and there’s something off about him.  I think he might be like you.”

“In what way?” Youko asked, curious.

“I mean he was spirited away for a year and then came back.  I think he might be a Taika, like you.  They say if you touch him or say anything mean to him, you’ll die or be attacked.”

She then told Youko about her own experience with Takasato.  When she finished, Youko was quiet, thinking, as they changed their shoes by the front entrance. 

“Sugimoto,” Youko put her hand on her friends shoulder, “Until I figure this out, I think you should stay away from him.  Just until I figure out why he has youma with him. He may be a missing member of royalty, or he may even be a youma himself.  I’ll figure it out.”

“But what about you going back?”

“I might need your help with that,” Youko said sheepishly, “if that’s alright.”

Sugimoto beamed.  She was more than ok with helping out.

()

It was three weeks later when Youko had the time and space to confront Takasato.  He was drawing in his notebook and as she peaked at it, was surprised to find a drawing of a nyokai.  From the description she had heard from the ladies of the mount, she had no doubt who this could be.

But sugimoto had said he didn’t remember.

“Is there something you want?” he asked, making her jump.

“No,” she said quickly, then laughed, “I’m sorry.  You were concentrating so hard I had to come and see what it was.  Its beautiful.”

He looked up at her, then back down at his drawing.

“Thank you.”

He didn’t look up again, so Youko gave a respectful bow, one that was proper to give a Kirin, and left.

()

Keiki was a nervous wreck, but he didn’t show it.  The coastal people were all successfully evacuated inland, but that didn’t stop the storms.

“It was all those charity plans,” one province leader muttered as he walked down the hall with another, “all these changes.  The new bowing policy?  The gods are offended because of these changes.”

Keiki didn’t believe that, not for a moment, but it was increasingly strange that Tais, Ens, Kous, and their coast should be hit so hard, and equally.  En and Kei had rulers, their coast and country should not be as afflicted as the other two. 


End file.
